Hermione Granger and the Order of Sex
by Barakanaga16
Summary: In their 5th year, the Trio begin the hell that is Umbridge, but while they are dealing with it, Hermione decides to explore her sexuality
1. Chapter 1 - Harry

The summer was okay for one Hermione Granger. She had watched her best friend Harry Potter survive the Triwizard Tournament and was there when he brought back Cedric Diggory's dead body. Since then, she began understanding that a war was going to erupt and she would have to join Harry, along with their other friend Ron Weasley, in the fight. Miss Granger awoke in her warm cozy bed and stared out into the morning light.

This day was the day that she was to stay with the Weasley's for the remainder of the summer. Her parents approved of it and loved her friends, especially Harry. When she got up she got dressed, packed up some of her things which included clothes, make up, and of course books. Bidding her parents farewell, she used the Floo network and was transported to the Burrow, the home of Ron and his family. Upon arriving, she had caught them as they were about to use the Floo themselves.

"Hermione dear!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "You came earlier than I thought. We are going to Grimmauld Place, headquarters for the Order."

"The what?"

"I'll explain later. Just say Grimmauld Place."

She took some Powder and said 'Grimmauld Place'. In a flash she arrived in an older building, surrounded by gloominess. Before her eyes was Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather. He smiled and extended his arms.

"Sirius!" shouted Hermione. She went into his arms and gave him a huge hug.

"Hello Hermione. Molly told me you'd be staying with her. Great to see you." They released and noticed the other Weasley's coming through the fire place one by one until Ginny was the last to come through. Molly had her, Ginny, Ron, and the Twins go upstairs and get situated. Fred and George had learned Apparition and constantly used it when they could.

The four got situated in Ron's room, which would be used when Harry arrived. They sat on the beds and Hermione had a most obvious question.

"What's the Order?"

"The Order of the Phoenix?" said George.

"They are the group that stood against You-Know-Who back when he first came to power. Had lots more members though. I believe there was Peter Pettigrew," Ron gave a shudder. Pettigrew turned out to be Scabbers, his old pet rat who turned Harry's parents over to Voldemort and was responsible for their deaths. "Alice and Frank Longbottom, Lily and James Potter, and a few others I can't remember." said Fred.

"The only remaining members are Mad-Eye, Sirius, and Remus. Mum and Dad are sort of members, but it is debatable." said George.

"You think Harry will want to join?" asked Ginny.

"No doubt." said Ron. "He's always getting involved in this sort of thing whether its on purpose or accident."

"So where's the rest of the Order?" asked Hermione.

"Actually, I heard they went off to retrieve Harry after what happened." said George.

"What happened?"

"He and his idiot of a cousin got attacked by two Dementors."

"What?!" she yelled.

"Also, we got this for you Hermione. It's from Dumbledore." said Fred as he handed a letter to her. She opened it and read it:

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger._

_ Earlier today, our young Mr. Potter and Dudley Dursley were attacked by Dementors in Little Whinging. I advise you not to say anything to him about it and steer clear from sending him letters. _

_ Warm Regards, _

_ Albus Dumbledore_

She folded it back up and sighed. Hermione knew it would be a while before Harry arrived so she and Ginny went to their room and laid on the bed. Days passed soon after she received the note. It was nearly nightfall when she heard the front door below open and close. In her heart, she could sense it was Harry finally arriving. Before long, their door opened and Harry walked it, looking for her and Ron. She ran to him and swung her arms around him, very excited to see him.

"Oh Harry! I was so worried!"

"Give him a breather Hermione." said Ron.

"Good to see you too Hermione." in an instant she felt something brush against her leg. She had a feeling it was his crotch being 'excited'. They were growing up and hormones were beginning to take over. She let go of him and blushed before walking away. Harry hugged Ron and were interrupted by the Twins, who had Apparated into the room.

"Hello Harry!" they both said.

"Hey guys."

At dinner, Harry read the Daily Prophet about him and Dumbledore being called liars about the return of Voldemort. This angered him, but Hermione wasn't paying attention as she was laughing at all the faces Tonks was making thanks to her Metamorphosis ability. She could change her face into pretty much anything. Harry wanted to fight, but the adults pretty much thought he wasn't ready. This bummed him out, but he didn't let it get him down.

As everyone slept, Hermione was wide awake, wondering about what happened earlier. When his bulge hit her as they hugged, she couldn't help but get a sense of horniness. Hermione was one to act on her feelings, but she wasn't sure about this one. In order to do anything about it, she'd have to have sex with Harry. Thing was, she was a virgin. In the midst of it all, she bucked up her courage and left the room, not caring if she woke up Ginny.

She sneaked into Harry and Ron's room and looked around. Ron was snoring as loudly as ever and Harry was quietly sleeping like a baby. Tiptoeing her way over, she finally made it to Harry's bed. Crawling onto it, she extended her arms and took the covers off of him. Hermione sat on his waist, staring down at him and wondering if it was the right choice. She nudged him a few times before he finally awoke.

"Hermione?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

"Harry," she whispered. "I want you to take my virginity."

"You what?"

"Take my pureness. I've been thinking about it a lot and I wanted you to be my first."

"I don't know what to say Hermione."

"Do you accept?"

"Yes," he grinned.

Hermione smiled and lifted her undershirt up and threw it to the floor, showing Harry her C sized breasts concealed in a tan bra. Harry licked his lips, wondering if this was a dream or not. Hermione bent down and began to make out with him. Harry never expected his first kiss to be from Hermione, but he didn't complain. His arms reached around her and he gently felt her back.

Harry sat up and took off his shirt while Hermione unhooked her bra and let it fall off the bed. He gazed at her tits, mesmerized. His hands slowly reached up and grasped them causing Hermione to close her eyes and let it happen. The impact of his touch made her body shiver, knowing that this would be the night she lost her pureness. Harry squeezed and caused her to moan. She held his hands in place and stared down at him.

She smiled and scooted down, feeling his legs and eventually his crotch. Harry gave a shudder and watched Hermione. She slowly undid his pants and eventually pulled them down along with his boxers. His erection stood up, clear that he was completely turned on by her. Hermione stared at his member, amazed at seeing her first dick. She had read books and watched videos on sex, but didn't expect for it to happen to her so soon.

Inching closer, she inhaled, smelling the scent his crotch gave off. It wasn't the most pleasant smell, but it wasn't so bad it would make her vomit. She grabbed his length and began to stroke him, which caused him to moan. Her eyes couldn't look away from his head, which was bizarre for her. _It's so smooth._ She thought. _Maybe I should lick it?_

Hermione stuck out her tongue and hesitantly began to lick it. For Hermione, it didn't have a particular taste that she was familiar with, but it was a good taste nonetheless. When she was done with one lick, she had to have more. Her hormones took over and she licked his member like crazy. Side to side, top to bottom, she couldn't help herself. In between the licks, she kissed his shaft and it made Harry crazier.

Her eyes looked at his head and she smiled evilly. Her tongue worked its magic and began licking every small inch of his head and she saw that her friend was smiling more than a normal man should've. Her nerves went even further as she opened her mouth and descended on his cock. Harry gave a loud moan, being careful not to wake up Ron who was snoring away. Hermione actually had a sudden urge of pleasure as she felt her vagina begin to get wet.

Her head eventually got his entire shaft in her mouth and she was surprised that she had such a good gag reflex. Harry moaned loudly as Hermione moved her head back up to his tip. The pleasure began as she started bobbing her head up and down, sucking and using her tongue to lick his head. Harry's hands ran through her bushy hair and felt the smooth freshly cleaned hair.

She continued blowing him for a few minutes until Harry announced he was close. Her head moved up and she looked at him and licked her lips. She then laid down beside Harry and looked at him. Her hands felt her legs and Harry quickly understood. He got up and got in front of her legs. His hands felt the pant legs of his best friend. He spread them, easing his way to her crotch. Harry carefully unbuttoned her pants and took them off, exposing her pink panties and smooth legs. He saw a wet spot on her panties and knew that she wanted this, that she was excited.

Taking the edges of her small panties and gently took them off. They ease their way through her legs and her legs moved up so it was a straight take off. He tossed them to the floor and stared at her virgin pussy. Her face blushed apple read and she felt embarrassed. Harry inched his way forward and positioned his cock at her entrance.

"You really sure about this Hermione? If I take it, you can never have it back."

"I'm sure Harry. I've never been more sure in my entire life."

"It's gonna hurt you, ya know?"

"Not if you're doing it." she smiled.

Harry pushed into her, causing her to yell loudly as it hurt. Harry backed away and felt super nervous. He wanted to leave, but she grabbed his arm. She gave him a sweet and innocent look that forced him to come back. He saw some blood on the bed and assumed that it was normal. He slowly reentered her and it was easier, but still painful for her. When he managed to get his whole cock in her, he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"It's in." he said.

"That's what I wanted. Now, make love to me Harry."

He bent down and kissed her gently. His hips started moving and he began to thrust inside her. Her reaction was between a squeak of pain and a moan of pleasure. Harry himself found more pleasure in it and didn't feel like stopping. As the feeling increased, her hands grasped the sheets and she began biting her lip. Her head tilted back and moans began coming out, a sign she was used to it now and had fully lost her virginity.

"Harry..." she moaned. "Don't stop. Please, don't stop!"

For the next five minutes they didn't. They tried different positions like doggy, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, but they eventually came back to doggy which proved to be her favorite position. The pain had completely gone away and she was now in full sex mode. However, the mode proved to be short lived as Harry groaned.

"Hermione! I'm... COMING!"

With that, his orgasm reached its height and he erupted inside her, filling her womb with his man seed. Hermione collapsed onto the bed as did Harry. He rolled off of her and stare dup at the ceiling, wondering if he was dreaming.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Was this real?"

"More real then you know." she laughed.

"Did I... get you pregnant?"

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed. "My parents had me start taking birth control last week. They know I'm in my crazy teen years, so don't worry."

Harry smiled as he went to sleep, but Hermione was different. She wanted more. The smartest girl of her age wanted more sex, at least one orgasm, and more cock. She was gonna get it from many more guys and she wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

*This is the start of my Hermione Harem. Basically Hermione is gonna be a slut ;) If anyone has pairings they want me to do, be sure to give me ideas. (And NO DRAMIONE!) Also, Hermione is Bi in this, so she can get with girls as well as guys. Please Review :)

*I am also thinking of doing a Next Gen Incest story, but can't find a good story to do. If you have ideas, give me some. Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 - Pansy

The next morning, Hermione awoke in her own bed. The memory from the previous night was a blur, but she knew what had happened.

"I had sex with Harry last night." she said to herself. "And I lost my virginity!"

She was more than happy about the ordeal and frowned as Ginny woke up. The two got changed into normal clothes and proceeded downstairs where breakfast was being served. With the sex and theories about what the Order had planned, Hermione had her mind very occupied. Still, she couldn't help to notice a tingling sensation in her vaginal area.

Hermione excused herself and went to the bathroom, trying to understand what was wrong with her. She couldn't tell anyone about it though. Ginny still had a thing for Harry, Mrs. Weasley would be mighty upset, and she didn't really know Tonks all that well. Even the thought of Ginny and Tonks made her 'area' twinge and get excited. She had that feeling when thinking about boys, of course, but never about girls.

"Am I... a lesbian?" she asked herself in the mirror. "I can't be! I'm attracted to Harry and Ron, but these feelings for Gin and Tonks is a mystery to me."

She then came to the conclusion that the sex last night was the start of something more. Maybe an addiction. Hermione used the facilities and rejoined everyone at breakfast and went through the day as if nothing had happened.

Through the next few remaining months of summer, a lot had been going on. Harry had went to his hearing and was cleared of all charges, much to her delight. Most of all, she and Ron had obtained Prefect badges. Hermione was pleased as was Mrs. Weasley, but Ron wondered what he did to deserve this kind of punishment. Fred and George constantly teased him for it and everyone else found it funny, even Hermione.

By the time it was the day to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione was all set. She had gotten all her required books and a few others books for fun reading, she stuffed them in her luggage and they all got transportation to Kings Cross. Not too long, they were on the train and Harry was happy.

"Come on, let's find ourselves a compartment."

"Er..." said Ron.

"Ron and I have to go to the Prefects compartment, but we should be able to join you before we get to Hogwarts."

"Okay, cool." said Harry honestly.

With that, Harry left and the two went the other way to the back of the train. Once there, they ran into the other Prefects which included Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Evil stared were made and worse of all, they (Slytherins and Gryffindor Prefects) had to sit in the same compartment. As they sat, they all crossed their arms.

"Granger," said Pansy.

"Parkinson." Hermione replied back.

"Malfoy," said Ron.

"Weaslebee." sneered Malfoy.

In a few minutes, Professor McGonagall came in and said it was the boys turn to patrol the train. She got out of the way as Malfoy pushed his way out, pushing Ron to the seat. Pansy chuckled and Hermione was getting pissed. When the compartment door closed, they sat there in silence until Pansy made a smart remark.

"I'm surprised they let a Mudblood become a Prefect."

"I can't believe they let a smug bitch become a student here."

"Fuck you Granger!"

"Fuck you, you... cunt!"

Pansy stood up and slapped Hermione across her face and climbed onto her lap, wand pointed at her neck. Hermione looked up at Pansy and was literally scared for her life. The black haired Slytherin waved her want at the door and the flap scrolled down and the door locked.

"Gonna kill me Parkinson?"

"Nope. Instead, I'm gonna do this." she planted her sour lips onto Hermione's. She pulled back a second later.

"What the fuck?!"

"Didn't like that Granger?" her hand felt Hermione's crotch. "Your pussy says otherwise."

"Fuck it then!" cheered Hermione as she took Pansy's face and kissed her.

They released and stood up, stripping off their robes and clothes until they both were just in panties and bra's. Pansy had Hermione sit down and spread her legs. The Slytherin kneeled down and started kissing and licking the wet spot on Hermione's panties, causing her to moan. She gazed down at Pansy and noticed her ass was bigger than she thought.

"Parkinson, I've never been with a girl before."

"I have. Me and Greengrass are girlfriends and lovers. Been so since last year. Sit back and enjoy yourself, you slutty Mudblood."

The fact that Pansy was a lesbian made Hermione question her own sexuality and what her approach to it would be. The heat was getting intense the more Pansy teased Hermione through her panties. She continued for another minute before she was getting tired. Instead of switching, Pansy took the edges of Hermione's panties and took them off fully.

"My, someone isn't a virgin." she smirked.

"Lost it recently."

"To Weaslebee or Potty Potter?"

"None of your fucking business!"

"I'll make it my business!" shouted Pansy as she stuck two fingers straight into her enemies cunt.

"FUCK!" shouted Hermione.

Pansy thrusted her fingers in and out of the moaning Gryffindor and loved every second of it. She didn't care if other people could hear them, but was pretty sure they could. Hermione forced off her bra and began squeezing her tits, pinching her nipples and adding to the pleasure. Her legs twitched and eventually rested on Pansy's shoulders. As her fingers worked their magic, her face inched close and started licking Hermione's 'sensitive spot'.

With a low scream from Hermione, this continued on for another few minutes. It wasn't long before she had her first orgasm and squirted all over Pansy. She rested, tired from what she had received. Pansy licked the juices off of all the areas she could reach and swallowed it all. At this point, the Slytherin was still very horny. She got up and removed her underwear, revealing size C breasts to Hermione. Pansy got up on the seat and sat on her knees, hands hanging onto a coat rack above her and shaking her ass.

"Come on Granger, let's see how good you fucking are!"

Hermione kneeled down to where her ass was shaking and gently felt Pansy's ass. It was so soft and round that she believed she had found the perfect ass. Spreading her legs for Hermione, Pansy was very eager to see if Hermione was lesbian material. The bushy haired Gryffindor held onto her enemies sides and began licking Pansy's cunt.

Instantly she moaned, loving the feel of someone other than Daphne licking her sweet area. As she licked, her hands went down Pansy's legs and she admired how smooth they were, like baby skin. Even in all this lust, Hermione didn't forget about that night with Harry. She wasn't gay, but she admitted to herself that she was bi, liking both girls and boys. In the midst of all this, she got turned on by Pansy's moans.

"Fuck Granger. Yes, oh fuck! Greengrass doesn't lick me like this! OH fuck!"

Her tongue was getting tired, so she decided to try what Pansy had done and carefully stuck two of her fingers deep into Parkinson's pussy. She gave a very loud moan and turned her head to face her. She gave a nod and Hermione began fingering her to the best of her ability. The thrusts were fast and hard to get right, but she eventually found the correct rhythm to it and pleasured Pansy beyond what she could have done before.

"Yeah! Fuck! Fucking finger me Granger!"

"Yeah, like that you fucking cunt?!"

"Only when you fucking do it!"

This went on for another two minutes before Pansy finally reached her orgasm. Her juices went everywhere, staining the seats and some of Hermione's face. She took her fingers out and licked off the juices. To her, they were delicious and well worth it. Pansy rested on the seat and looked down at Hermione getting dressed.

"That was fucking amazing! Although, Daphne must NEVER know about this."

"Okay," answered Hermione. "I don't talk to her, so I won't say anything."

"Okay. Now when her and I make love, I'll think about you while I'm doing it."

Once they were both dressed, they waved their wands and fixed each others hair and eliminated the smell of sex. Undoing the blinds and unlocking the door, they sat there, pretending to hate each other when Draco and Ron came back.

*Fair warning, I am doing really bizarre pairing in this. Since she is basically being a slut,s he can fuck anyone she wants, even a few teachers ;)

*And I have no idea what happened to my Slutty Hallows. Maybe I'll upload it again under another name


	3. Chapter 3 - Seamus

After the event with Pansy, Hermione and her did their patrols on the train for a bit before they were all allowed to go to their friends. Hermione and Ron joined Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna Lovegood. Hermione's first thought was that Luna was very weird, someone she would not wanna be around. It got especially weird as Luna read The Quibbler upside down. She occupied her time by doing some of her own reading while thinking about the lesbian sex with Pansy earlier.

Hours later, the train stopped at the station and they all got off. Malfoy made some remarks to Harry, but backed away when Harry charged for him. Ron held him back and easily calmed his friend down. Hermione saw Pansy walk by her and the Slytherin gave her a seductive wink. She blushed rather quickly and gave her attention to her friends.

"Shall we get to the Great Hall then?"

After suffering through the Sorting Hat's new song, the sorting began. When the final kid was called, Professor Dumbledore stepped up, raised his hands up and greeted them. As he talked, Harry saw the plump toad like woman at the staff table and inched close to Hermione.

"That woman works for Fudge. She was at my hearing."

It didn't get better when the woman interrupted him as he talked. She stood up and began talking about some Ministry talk and nobody understood it. Nobody but Hermione. Ron looked at her and asked what it meant.

"It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

Ron looked at Harry, who just shrugged his shoulders. Later, the Common Room was a buzz with people, but quieted down when the three entered the room. They walked with watchful eyes until harry turned to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

"Dean. Seamus. Good holiday."

"Fine," said Dean. "Better than Seamus' anyway." Seamus stood up.

"Me mum didn't want me to come back this year."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Oh let me see, uh... because of you. Prophet's been saying some stuff about you Harry. Dumbledore as well."

"Well then I guess you should listen it too if your dumb ass of a mother does."

"Don't you have a go at my mom!"

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a fucking liar!"

"What yourself Seamus." said Ron. "Me and Hermione are Prefects. If you don't watch your mouth, it's a detention for you."

Seamus stormed out of the Common Room, leaving them there in silence. Hermione knew that Seamus may never forgive Harry for this very stupid reason, but she had an idea. A very crazy idea. It was if her female instincts told her to do so. She watched Ron walk with Harry up to the Boys Dormitory, so she too left the Common Room. Outside, she found Seamus in a lone broom cunoard, sulking about what had been going on. She knocked on the door and alerted him to her presence.

"Oh, Hermione. Come on in."

"It's okay Seamus."

"I know. I just don;t know what to do."

"Apologize to harry for what you said."

"I can't. I love my mum and will defend her."

"I understand, but maybe I can persuade you."

"How?" her hand touched his crotch, which resulted in a sudden bulge in his pants. "Oh. I'm game."

Hermione smiled and gave him a deep kiss. His hands gently rested on her cheeks, giving them both a passionate make out session. She moved quickly and sat on his lap, her breasts near his chin. He was very nervous about it all, despite going out with Lavender Brown.

"You sure about this Hermione?" he asked. "I'm dating Lavender."

"I don't give a fuck. Never liked that bitch."

Before Seamus could reply to that remark, Hermione kissed him again, this time planting her tongue inside his mouth. As they tongue kissed, Seamus moved his hands into the back of her shirt, feeling her back up to the back of her bra. She moved her head back a little and took off her shirt, letting the horny Gryffindor see her torso and its beauty.

"Wow Hermione. You're definitely bigger than Lavender."

"Well than, let's check you out." she said as she undid his pants.

She got off and pulled his pants down all the way to his feet. Noticing the massive bulge in his black boxers, Hermione took them off as well. When his erection popped out, her mouth dropped, amazed by what she saw.

"Oh my! You are bigger than Harry!"

"You had sex with Harry?"

"Yeah, my first. Now, I hope it tastes as good as it looks."

Hermione opened her mouth, hovered it over his shaft, and moved down. The sudden impact of her mouth on his cock got Seamus moaning loudly, causing him to quickly grab her head and force her down on it. She didn't object to it. Hermione actually liked it. Her head moved up and down rapidly, giving Seamus the best blowjob of his life.

"Fuck Hermione! You're such a cum slut!"

She ignored him and continued to blow him, sucking up his very essence like she was a vacuum. Before long, Seamus let her know he was close. Without hesitation, she moved up and took his cock out of her mouth. She licked her lips and swallowed,feeling a little bit of cum still in her mouth.

"Delicious," she winked at him.

Hermione stood up and slowly removed her pants and panties. Seamus watched as Hermione stripped in front of him and he felt his member get even harder. When all her clothes were off, she posed for him a few times. As she did, she felt a twinge in her special place. She was getting wet from just the blowjob and posing. Her mind went through on reasons for it, but she came to the conclusion that any guy or girl turns her on.

"God Hermione, you're so hot!"

"Don't forget about a slut! I feel like a slut!"

"Come here, you sexy slut!"

She walked over and positioned herself so she was hovering over his dick. Hermione smiled, wiggled her ass a bit and slowly descended. Seamus moaned louder then normal as his cock went deep inside her. She bit her lip, loving the pleasure she was receiving. When it was all inside her, she looked at him.

"You are soooo much bigger than Harry!"

"Glad to hear I excel at one thing besides explosions."

"Now Seamus, let's fuck!"

Her hands grabbed onto his shoulders and she began moving her hips up and down, feeling his cock go through her cunt in a nice motion. He tilted his head back and bathed in the great fuck he was receiving. When her moans got louder, he looked at her and was convinced that she was indeed a slut. Short squeals came from her mouth as well and it got him even more turned on. He leaned forward, grabbed her back with one hand and her ass with another, and stood up. He walked a few steps before stopping. Her legs were wrapped around him and gave another squeal.

"Seamus! Oh God! MERLIN!"

As he banged her, they got sweaty. His hand squeezed her ass and it caused him to fuck her harder and faster.

"Hermione! I feeling it!"

"GO ON! COME! FUCKING COME!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

He laid her down on a box and let his sperm fill her up, not wanting to take himself out. Her panting was getting down as was Seamus'. He moved back, gettinghis cock out of her and he sat down, sweaty and panting.

"Hermione, that was... bloody amazing! Far better than Lav ever was."

"So, did I persuade you?"

"I don't know. Gonna have to fuck a few more times to fully change my mind."

"You ass!" she laughed. "After last class then?"

"Deal,"


	4. Chapter 4 - Colin

The next day was filled with much craziness. Hermione and Seamus exchanged in a quickie before class started. Afterward, her hair was frizzy, which Ginny noticed. She fixed her hair in a flash and the trio went through he day. The most hateful thing about the day was Umbridge. Harry got into a screaming match with the toad like bitch.

"Let me make this perfectly plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie! I saw him, I fought him!" yelled Harry.

"Detention Mr. Potter."

"So according to you Cedric died of his own accord?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder! You should kno-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Umbridge.

Harry ultimately got a detention from her. He was sent to McGonagall shortly after. They saw each other plenty of times, but the news about the class didn't reach them until dinner. Whispers were being heard and Hermione gave her classical pissed off face.

"Just ignore them Harry."

"I plan on it. It's just... people calling me a liar is just... making me so mad!"

"Well, back when Cedric died, people believed you, but I'm think now... they think you just want attention."

"Bloody hell I do!"

Harry got pissed and stormed out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron soon followed, but were being watched by wandering eyes. Before she could catch up, she back away and peered into a classroom. It was Colin Creevy, they 4th Year Gryffindor who had an unhealthy fascination with Harry and was a photographer. She knocked on the door, alerting Colin.

"Oh, Hermione. Come on in. I'm just developing my pictures from over the summer."

She walked gently over to him and looked at his pictures. The pictures were of Colin, his brother Dennis, and their family all over the world. China, Egypt, America, were but of many places they visited.

"Wow. Been everywhere haven't you?"

"Yep! It was the best vacation I ever had. So, what are you up to?"

"I was following Harry back to the Dorm, but was sidetracked by you in this room alone." she said seductively.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Maybe you could take a few pictures of me? Classify them as works of art?"

"Sure Hermione. Just do what makes you comfortable." he said as he grabbe dhis camera from the corner of the table. He put some new film into it and turned. He almost dropped it as he saw Hermione in her bra and panties. "W-W-Why are you dressed like that?"

"You said 'whatever makes me comfortable'. Is this uncomfortable for you?"

"No, no! I was just taken by surprise that's all."

He prepped up his camera and started taking pictures. Some poses were of Hermione bending over a table, some of her grabbing her breasts, but it got hotter for Colin when she exposed her tits to the camera and he snapped the picture. As he prepared for the next one, Hermione was in front of him, her tits right in his view. Colin lost his balance and fell right onto his chair, looking up at her near naked body. Hermione smirked and pulled down her panties, giving him a good few of her shaven area. Colin gulped.

"Ever fuck a girl Colin?"

"Once, but it was with Ginny."

"Ginny eh? Lucky girl. I know you've had a thing for me Creevy. Now your fantasies are about to come true."

She kneeled down and gently touched his crotch, causing him to shiver. His erection was desperate to come out, so she undid his pants. It popped out quite quickly, almost smacking her in the face. Hermione licked her lips and looked at him.

"She ever blow you?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I'm gonna give you the best blowjob you will ever receive." she said in a slutty voice.

In a flash, she engulfed his medium sized member into her watery mouth. _So good! So fucking good!_ She thought to herself. Colin tilted his head back, bathing in the pleasure. He had dated Ginny the previous year and lost his virginity to her. Needless to say, it was only one time before she dumped him for a Hufflepuff boy a year younger then him. Since then, he had been depressed.

Her head was bobbing up and down for a few more minutes. They was she blew him was the best feeling Colin ever felt. She worked his head with her tongue, feeling every inch of it. It got better when Colin moved it more into her mouth so that it hit the back of her throat. She managed to get enough air to keep it going. When she was getting hornier, she slowly moved it out, her spit connecting her lips with his tip.

"What did you think?"

"That was... exhilarating Hermione."

She smiled happily and walked to the desk, bending over with her ass in full view. Colin stood up and walked over to her. _She is so fucking perfect! I am gonna fuck her so hard she is never gonna forget it!_ He thought. His hands cupped her ass cheeks and he squeezed. Hermione let out a moan. Colin spread her legs and teased her cunt with his tip. She bit her lip and awaited the penetration, but it didn't come.

"Colin! Fuck me now! NOW!"

Colin, scared he would feel her wrath, instantly inserted himself into her wet cunt. Her walls were not as tight as he would have thought, even though she had sex with just Harry and Seamus. He may have been smaller than Seamus, but Hermione wasn't one to complain about a guys cock size. As long as she felt pleasured, it didn't matter how big they were.

He was in control of it all, thrusting in and out of her. His hands grabbed her hips and he slammed into her with every movement. Hermione gave moans and squeals, even the occasional yell. He was so into it, she spanked her a few times. The hits were so hard, he actually caused red marks to appear on her smooth skin. She enjoyed the spanking more then she should've, but had him stop when it began to hurt.

Colin bent over and grabbed onto her breasts, which were swaying back and forth. He pinched her nipples and squeezed, giving her another bit of pleasure. Her legs began to tremble, a clear sign her legs were getting tired. To ease it, Colin took his cock out and Hermione turned around and sat on the table, spreading her legs for him.

She laid down as Colin penetrated her again. It was very pleasurable a second time as she got used to it. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders and thrusted in and out of her. Colin watched as he tits went back and forth again, getting him harder and fiercer. Hermione moaned louder as she felt the Creevy boy ram her harder and faster. As it got more intense, Hermione moved her legs and wrapped them around his waist, keeping him deep inside.

"God Colin! It feels so fucking good!"

"You're much better then Ginny was!" he panted. "At least... your tits are bigger then hers!"

Her mouth opened a few scream came out, which shocked both of them. He bent down and went at her tits, licking her nipples and kissing the breast. The next two minutes were filled with moans and groans, mostly from Hermione. He rhands grabbed his face and they pulled him to her face. She kissed him passionately, even sticking her tongue into his mouth. They wrestled each others tongues before Colin groaned.

"I-I'm close Hermione!"

"Come Colin! Please FUCKING COME!"

He yelled in pleasure as he released his seed into her womb. Shot after shot that filled her up was of great pleasure. She was panting heavily as Colin finished up and took himself out. He sat down on his chair and stared at her, her cunt oozing with his cum.

"That was the... best... photo shoot I ever did!"

"I agree Colin. If you ever need a model, let me know. I'll give you another fuck session. And maybe your brother can join. I always wanted two guys inside me." she winked. Colin was speechless.

"I'll be sure to let him know. Can I take a few last pic's?"

"Sure,"

As she laid there, he grabbed his camera and took countless pictures of a naked and panting Hermione. She was turned on by it, but was too tired to do anything. When he was done, he must've took at least 20 pictures, enough for him to masturbate to at night.


End file.
